


A Walk in the Rain

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Walk in the Rain

Title: A Walk in the Rain  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 600  
Challenge: A bit late, but it's still for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) Special Valentine's Day Challenge, prompt 25 [Hammock](http://s128.photobucket.com/albums/p197/sarcasticprof/?action=view&current=large3.jpg), prompt 26: Walking in the rain, and prompt 27: [colored roses](http://s128.photobucket.com/albums/p197/sarcasticprof/?action=view&current=roses_450x479.jpg).  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Warnings: Smut! :)  
A/N: Draco discovers he enjoys getting wet.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Walk in the Rain

~

“It doesn’t look sturdy enough for two,” Draco said, eyeing the hammock suspended over the water suspiciously. “I hate getting wet.”

“We can reinforce it with a spell,” Harry said, dragging Draco along with him. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. These are the things people do on holiday after all.”

Draco sighed but allowed Harry to help him settle in the hammock. When Harry climbed in after him, it rocked alarmingly but finally calmed.

The cool breeze coming off the water, coupled with the gentle drift of the hammock and Harry’s sleepy caresses combined to send Draco off into a relaxed slumber.

He woke to something cold splashing on his face. Squinting up at the sky, he saw the grey clouds and he grimaced. “Harry, it’s raining, we need to go back to the hotel.”

“Mm,” Harry murmured, cuddling closer.

“Harry!” Draco shook him until Harry opened his eyes.

“What is it?” he asked, yawning. When a drop of water fell in his mouth, he blinked. “Oh, rain! Brilliant.”

‘What’s so great about it?” Draco whined. “This is supposed to be a tropical paradise. Isn’t it supposed to be sunny all the time?”

“No,” Harry said, shifting so that he was lying on top of Draco. “The brochure said it rains every afternoon. I thought we could take afternoon walks in the rain.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Me? Walk in the rain?”

Harry grinned. “But now I’ve an even better idea of what we can do in the rain,” he rasped, pulling at Draco’s sodden cotton shirt that was stuck to his skin.

Eyes kindling, Draco wriggled out of his shirt and shorts and helped Harry disrobe, all without ending up in the ocean. Panting and finally naked, they kissed, Draco spreading his legs to allow Harry to slide between them.

Harry whispered a lubrication and stretching spell, and as Draco begged breathlessly, he positioned his cock and thrust, clenching his teeth as Draco’s tight inner muscles clung to him.

Draco’s heels pressed into Harry’s arse cheeks as Harry fucked him furiously. The rain increased in intensity, flowing over them as they writhed together, and when Harry came deep inside Draco, it was only a few seconds until Draco, too, came, spurting his warm seed between their flushed bodies.

The rain began to let up and Draco shifted his head, looking into the sky. “Time to go back now, I think,” he murmured.

Harry sighed. “Yeah, although I’ve no idea where our clothes went.”

Draco snickered. “We should be able to find your shirt at least,” he said. “It’s certainly bright enough.”

Harry nuzzled Draco’s neck. “You didn’t like my tropical shirt?” he asked.

“Oddly multicoloured roses do not qualify as ‘tropical’,” Draco said.

“Well I like it,” Harry insisted.

“Thus proving my point,” Draco said, smirking. Turning his head, he pointed. “There it is.”

Harry peered and saw his shirt floating a few yards away. Draco’s shorts, his shirt, and Harry’s own jeans were drifting next to it. Raising his hand, he wordlessly Summoned them, wincing as the wet clothes hit him.

A quick Drying Spell made the clothes wearable, and they clambered out of the hammock to dress quickly. By the time they were done the sun was back out and the sky was cloudless once more.

As they walked, hand in hand, back to the hotel, Draco said, “So, are we taking another ‘walk in the rain’ tomorrow?”

Harry squeezed his hand meaningfully. “You didn’t mind getting wet?” he asked.

Draco chuckled. “Definitely not. And it’ll rain, even if I have to work some weather magic to make it happen.”

~


End file.
